Przeprowadzka
by Weitarou
Summary: <html><head></head>Decydując się na mieszkanie z drugą osobą, stopniowo odkrywamy stronę, o której jak dotąd nie mieliśmy zielonego pojęcia / nijihai/spieprzyłam/dla Black q-q</html>


Haizaki jak każdy normalny człowiek, z normalnymi przywilejami, nienawidził wielu rzeczy. Patrząc na to, jak przedstawiał się dzisiejszy dzień, jego zmorą była nie tylko koszmarna pogoda, trudy komunikacji miejskiej, ale też kolejki i niesmaczne jedzenie, którym chcąc nie chcąc musiał się raczyć w drodze z dworca na drugi koniec miasta. Wyrzucił opakowanie z nadgryzioną połówką kebaba do otwartego kosza na śmieci i odwrócił się, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem.

- Nigdy więcej jedzenia z podejrzanych budek…- mruknął, ścierając wierzchem dłoni resztki słodkawej brei z ust. Głód i pustki w portfelu zmusiły go do wybrania najmniej komfortowych opcji ze wszystkich możliwych. Dreptał na piechotę już trzeci kilometr, ciągnąc za sobą bryłę na kółkach i od czasu do czasu zmieniając rękę, kiedy w jednej zaczynał odczuwać nieprzyjemne rwanie. Przy ostatniej takiej zmianie, jedno z kółek zahaczyło o nierówny chodnik, a walizka odskoczyła prosto na jego kolano, złośliwie nabijając mu kolejnego siniaka.

- Kurwa mać! - zaklął głośno, piorunując wzrokiem nieposłuszny bagaż, który najwyraźniej sukcesywnie planował zamach na jego zdrowie, poprzez permanentne ładowanie się w to samo kolano przy każdej sekundzie nieuwagi. Właśnie dlatego nienawidził pieszych przeprowadzek, musiał stale mieć na oku swoją własność i przy tym jeszcze uważać, żeby nie zrobić sobie nią krzywdy, w tym temacie walizka już wielokrotnie się do tego przysłużyła, non stop podcinając mu nogi.

Zatrzymał się na środku chodnika, zbyt zajęty na zwracanie uwagi na gniewnie pomrukujących przechodniów i szarpnął mocno za uchwyt walizki, przywracając ją do pionu. Był już całkiem blisko, kilkanaście metrów i już będzie w domciu. W myślach pogratulował sobie wytrwałości i odetchnął głęboko, znacznie przyspieszając kroku. Widział w oddali zarys celu do którego właśnie zmierzał i z każdym krokiem zaczynał odczuwać coraz większą ulgę, walizka stawała się lżejsza, a nogi mniej obolałe.

Szarpnął skostniałymi palcami za bramkę i wtargał za nią swój bagaż, ledwie powstrzymując cisnący się na usta uśmiech pełen zadowolenia. Dom, pomimo małych rozmiarów wydawał się bardzo przytulny, wciąż mógł to stwierdzić pomimo ściemniającego się nieba, a jego obawy odnośnie wspólnego mieszkania, powoli zaczynały zanikać.

Zerknął na wygrawerowane na tabliczce nazwisko i westchnął cicho. Pomijając fakt, że byli w jakimś tam związku to wciąż nie miał pojęcia, po jaką cholerę właściwie zgodził się na mieszkanie z tym typem. Wspólne wyjścia - okej, granie w gry - jak się zgodzi, okej, łóżko - no... ujdzie, ale jego charakter i podejście do niektórych rzeczy mogło sprawić, że już za niedługo będzie w stanie spakować swoją walizeczkę i spierdolić na drugi koniec Tokio; Nijimura w wielu sprawach był wręcz niesamowicie pedantyczny, dlatego z pewnością nie obejdzie się bez próby wprowadzenia zmian w codziennych nawykach.

Zostawiwszy walizkę pod drzwiami, odruchowo zaczął macać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy, ale natrafił tylko na te od swojego starego domu. Trwał przez moment w bezruchu, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w rozłożone na dłoniach kawałki żelaza, zanim ostatecznie schował je do kieszeni torby. No trudno, trzeba zadzwonić...- burknął, przykładając telefon do ucha. Zamiast znajomego głosu, po paru sekundach usłyszał jedynie charakterystyczne piknięcie, informujące o zakończonym połączeniu.

- Co jest... - warknął, kolejny raz wybierając numer. Wsłuchiwał się w miarowy sygnał, aż połączenie nie zostało bezlitośnie zerwane. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na telefon, na ekranie wyświetliła się godzina i momentalnie wszystko zrozumiał. - No pięknie, znowu ma focha. - pomyślał ze złością, traktując kopniakiem drzwi. - Otwieraj kurna!

Odskoczył gwałtownie, ledwie unikając bolesnego starcia z drzwiami, które otworzyły się przed nim tak niespodziewanie, że prawie zwaliło go to z nóg. Uniósł wzrok i nagle zaschło mu w gardle, kiedy zamiast spodziewanego powitania otrzymał tylko karcące spojrzenie, które ewidentnie nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

- Err...no yo, mówiłem, że przyjdę. - zaczął ostrożnie, a Nijimura zmarszczył ciemne brwi i bez pośpiechu spojrzał to na niego, to na walizkę. - Dlaczego nie odebrałeś? I może byś mi pomógł, co? - warknął, siłując się w progu z walizką. Spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, wyginając usta w podkówkę a brunet wzruszył tylko ramionami i wrócił do domu. Sadystyczna łajza...

Minutę później był już w środku, przeklinając upierdliwy ciężar i zachowanie swojego nowego współlokatora, rzucił buty w kąt, podobnie uczynił z kurtką i kierując się instynktem, wszedł wgłęb domu, szukając czegoś w rodzaju salonu. I znalazł, Nijimura siedział na kanapie i czytał książkę.

- Głuchy jesteś? Prosiłem, żebyś łaskawie mi pomógł.

- Spóźniłeś się. - powiedział, a Haizaki wywrócił oczami. Zaczęło się.

- Nie moja wina, to tramwaj się spóźnił. - burknął na swoje wytłumaczenie. Przez pierwszą godzinę faktycznie jechał tramwajem, później go z niego wywalili za podróżowanie na gapę.

- Aż trzy godziny? - zapytał, na co Shougo zaklął cicho pod nosem. - A może dopiero się pakowałeś? Kłamczuch.

- Po prostu się zgubiłem, okej? - warknął, ignorując nagłe ciepło, błyskawicznie wkradające się na policzki. Trzy dni przed planowanym wyjazdem Nijimura zaproponował mu odebranie z dworca, ale ten wolał na własną rękę znaleźć jego dom, bez prowadzenia się za rączkę. Prychnął cicho i usiadł obok niego na kanapie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Mogłeś wcześniej zadzwonić, a nie błąkać się po całym mieście jak kretyn. - słysząc słowo "kretyn" Haizaki nachmurzył się momentalnie i nadął policzki.

- ...gnojek.

Łup!

- Ała! - wrzasnął, łapiąc się za tył głowy. - Dlaczego to zro... - urwał, kiedy został lekko pociągnięty za włosy i dotknął głową ciepłego ramienia. Spojrzał na niego pytająco, a Nijimura położył dłoń na jego włosach, mierzwiąc je lekko. Przymknął powieki, mimowolnie poddając się niewielkiej przyjemności jaką zafundował mu jego dotyk.

- Cicho. - Haizaki po chwili wahania ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu, wzdychając ciężko. Musiał stopniowo przyzwyczajać się do nowego porządku, od teraz będzie dzielił z nim pomieszczenie przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, pomijając oczywiście godziny na pracę i codzienne obowiązki. Pomimo zgrzytliwego początku, przyszłość zapowiadała się całkiem nieźle. Już nie mógł się doczekać, aż któregoś poranka jakimś cudem obudzi się przed nim i urzeczywistni jedno ze swoich długo skrywanych marzeń - uwieczni na zdjęciu jego łóżkową fryzurę i będzie go tym szantażował do końca życia. Na samą myśl aż parsknął śmiechem.

- Co cię tak śmieszy? - zapytał Nijimura, i to takim tonem, który rozbawił go jeszcze bardziej.

- A nic, tylko coś sobie przypomniałem. - powiedział szybko, starając się brzmieć w miarę poważnie. Ziewnął szeroko i spojrzał przez okno, ściemniało się. - Dobra, a gdzie będę spał? - zapytał, pomimo jakby się mogło wydawać, doskonale znanej odpowiedzi.

- Na podłodze.

- Pierdol się.

- Z tobą zawsze i chętnie.

- Mówiłeś serio?

- A czy ja wyglądam jakbym żartował? - stal w jego oczach powiedziała mu, że jego słowa były stuprocentowo traktowane na serio. Haizaki odchylił się w kanapie i westchnął cicho. Wspólne życie zapowiadało się naprawdę kolorowo.


End file.
